marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Drake (Earth-8107)
, ; formerly | Relatives = William Drake (father); Madeline Drake (mother); Lightwave (half-sister) | Universe = Earth-8107 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, New York, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Bobby Drake); Yellow, (as Iceman | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (as Bobby Drake); No Hair, (as Iceman) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer, Secret Agent | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Marks | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Bobby's unique ability to create ice from the moisture in the air began to manifest during infancy. After successfully freezing not only his baby bottle but various objects around the nursery, his parents became concerned. Worried that people would not understand their son's mutant powers, they took steps to ensure that no-one would discover what was later termed 'the family secret'. The details as to what actually transpired between his parents remain uncertain, but it is established that his mother went on to have another child, his half-sister Aurora Dante. By all accounts Aurora became known as the mutant Lightwave and Bobby enjoyed a typical sibling relationship. As he grew up Bobby's ability to control his gifts remained inadequate at best. Afraid therefore that someone would inadvertently discover his talents, he was reluctant to socialize and as a result became something of a loner throughout his school days. It was not until he reached High school that 'Iceman' truly began to emerge. After accidentally causing the air conditioning system to pelt snow down upon his peers during a school dance, Bobby firmly resolved to master his gifts. He practiced in secret and despite a few minor set backs soon prevailed, yet he remained dubious about showing anybody what he was capable of. The hesitancy he felt over openly demonstrating his powers soon dissolved when he was faced with a potentially disastrous situation. While out for an evening walk, Bobby's attention was drawn to a burning building with somebody trapped inside. Putting all self doubt and apprehension to one side, he quickly transformed into Iceman, constructed his infamous ice chute, and saved a woman's life. Not long after that experience Bobby was telepathically summoned to New York City by Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the young band of mutants known as the X-Men. Once there he became an active member of the team, training along side the Angel, Beast, Cyclops and Marvel Girl. Iceman's first encounter with Spider-Man came long before the Spider-Friends group was originated. Having watched J. Jonah Jameson speak out on national television and offer a 'handsome reward' to anybody willing and able to capture Spider-Man, Bobby decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to prove himself 'A hero and not a freak'. Having tracked down the Webbed Wonder, the two heroes battled it out in Central Park until Spider-Man eventually talked Iceman in to letting him prove that Jameson was a fraud who would back out of his deal. Spidey feigned capture and he and Iceman set out for The Daily Bugle building. Once inside, Jameson showed himself to be the snake in the grass that Spidey had predicted and so the two future teammates parted and went their separate ways. Bobby went on to meet Angelica Jones when he and the other X-Men tracked her down and asked her to join them. The pair eventually left the team and both enrolled as students at ESU, unaware that Peter Parker was also a student there. Considering their previous confrontation it is perhaps not surprising that there was a certain amount of animosity in the atmosphere when Iceman and Spidey came in to contact again, this time during an inventors convention. Ironically enough the duo also displayed hostility towards each other when they were first introduced as Peter and Bobby by Angelica. Despite any early antagonism however, the pair were soon reconciled when Spidey revealed his secret identity and asked Bobby and Angelica to join him as a team. The two have since become firm friends although the occasional bout of good-natured competition does erupt between them from time to time. Bobby currently boards at May Parker's with Peter and Angelica and continues to study at ESU. | Powers = Seemingly those of Bobby Drake of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Iceman was one of the three main characters in the animated series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends voiced by Frank Welker. * In the episode Vengeance Of Loki, he's revealed to be a government agent; his codename is "Windchill Factor Zero." * In the episode Mission: Save The Guardstar his half-sister, Aurora Dante (Lightwave), was introduced. * One entire episode was devoted to Iceman's origin story. * Throughout the series, Iceman has a romantic infatuation with Firestar. * When in his normal form; This version of Bobby Drake is identical to Peter Parker's friend from the comics, Flash Thompson. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Drake Family Category:1981 Character Debuts Category:Bronze-Age Characters